<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret Cave by Katieykat513</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522217">The Secret Cave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513'>Katieykat513</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster Fuck [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fish dick, Fluff, Mermaidrien, Smut, mer-fuck, mermaid, sex with fish people, there is a little plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing Marinette loves more than the sea, so when she finds a piece that she can have...something...with, she isn't going to let the chance pass her by.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster Fuck [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Secret Cave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronte/gifts">Bronte</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What is this?! Mermaid fuck?! Oh boy!! Not the best buuuttt, I really wanted to write merfuck. There will be a mer-volution in this century!! This is mostly a late birthday gift to my wonderful friend, Bronte, the Queen of Smut. And if you haven't read her stories, shame! Shame on you!! (click on her name under gift and go...do it now!)<br/>Happy Birthday you beautiful bean!!<br/>Enjoy the merfuck! This was inspired by her meradrien!!</p><p>We got some art!!!<br/>This is Bronte's! The inspiration for this whole thing!!<br/><a href="https://ao3bronte.tumblr.com/post/643311674781302784/mermaid-au-wee-woo-wee-woo"> A beautiful thing</a></p><p>MORE ART From Quantumchickpea! Just based off of a snippet I sent her!<br/><a href="https://minetteenfers.tumblr.com/post/643412612133142528/katieykat513-shared-some-of-her-mermanadrien">AHHHH</a></p><p>I TOLD YOU!! A MER-VOLUTION!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Marinette went for a stroll on the beach to get away from the stuffy party, she was not expecting her life to change anymore than it already had. The breeze blew her midnight blue, knee length dress around her legs, the flowy material, which rested around her shoulders tickled her chest and back. Her exposed shoulders and neck, from the off the shoulder design, caused her to shiver at the chill, yet she continued on, reaching the end of the boardwalk. She reached down and took her shiny blue heels off and laid them down at the end of the boardwalk, not really caring if someone came across them or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed her foot into the cool sand and let out a sigh of relief. She always felt home near the ocean, feeling the sand in her toes, smelling the saltiness of the sea in the air. Much better than the stuffy ballroom, where her supposed fiance was to be announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t stay long enough to see which lucky nobleman would be her betrothed. Although she knew that Lord Luka, her best friend, was in the running, he was just a friend. She tried loving him more than a friend, to no avail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued down the beach, not caring about the sand sticking to the bottom of her dress. She walked closer to the water and stuck her feet in the rolling waves, the full moon reflecting off the farther, bigger waves beautifully. She stood there for a few minutes before she made her way farther down the beach, walking between high cliffs and the water. She came to a collection of large boulders, a wonderful place for a hidden cave to be located, if one knew where to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her own secret cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her secret spot she would come to when she wanted to escape the ideals of the lower nobility. She hopped over the rocks and jumped into the water, dress and all. She dove under some of the rocks and came up for air in a small, green, dimly lit passage, the bioluminescent plants lighting it just enough. She swam to the shore and shook herself free of her dress, leaving her in her underwear, but no bra; the dress had not called for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around her cave with all her precious belongings that she collected that her parents would probably say they were childish. Some shells and ship wreckage that she would find along the beach; just lost things considered junk to others. There were piles of blankets farthest away from the water, a comfy place for her to relax in. Thankfully dry thanks to the hole in the roof of the cave which let in moonlight and sunlight right on the edge of the shore and water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked over to the cave wall, where holes were conveniently cut out for her to store things. She grabbed the oil lamp and turned it on with a squeak and a flick of the lighter. The cave lit up a bit more between the moonlight shining through the hole and the lamp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waves from the current outside the cave lapped against the shore line of her cave, a familiar and calming sound to her ears...except...there was an extra note in the usual rhythm of the noise. Like the water was hitting something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a large rock in the beam of moonlight and she approached it cautiously, momentarily forgetting that she was only wearing her lower undergarment. On the other side of the rock, was a person?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. A fish?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever it was, it had the top half of a human and the bottom half of a fish, which was still half in the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you!?” her voice echoed in the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature did not answer, his head still lay face down in the water and sand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me!” she tried again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she decided that the creature was not going to hurt her, she approached and bent down to grab its arms. She grunted as she pulled the massive form farther up the shore, closer to the light. She rolled him over and noticed that this was definitely not a human. This was a man who was half fish. She had heard of these creatures only in tales that the fisherman told, except those were about lovely maidens. This was a man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brushed the sand from his face and hair, revealing blonde hair, pale skin, and pointed ears. He seemed to be breathing fine but was still very unconscious. She heaved the merman the rest of the way to her pile of blankets, taking an extra blanket and running it along his skin to rid him of the annoying sand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked over his chest as she whipped the sand from him, no visible wounds. Nor on his arms. She rubbed down his abdomen, noticing what appeared to be green, translucent fins on his sides. She brushed off his hands, noticing the same translucent material between his fingers. She could not help but to touch his much larger hand to her small one. She let his hand go and continued to brush off his abdomen until she got to his scales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sand was not sticking to the scales of the downright gorgeous tail. The mostly green and gold scales glittered in the lamp light. They bled into a black, translucent color to the actual tail bit, looking a little ragged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered what he could have been through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she jumped up, realizing that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>part fish</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water! Need water!” she muttered to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed a rather large and thick blanket and rushed to the water, jumping in with the blanket, completely soaking it, before collecting it in her arms and hefting it back over to the man. She tripped right as she got to him, landing over his body, the blanket landing on his tail while she landed on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at his chest, strong and firm under her hands. Her nipples hardened as they rubbed and squished between his strangely warm chest and her body, still not registering that she was still very naked. She traveled up to his face with her eyes, completely entranced by the slight glow coming off his body. His eyes were still closed and his lips were sticking out in the cutest pout she had ever seen on a man. She gulped and backed up off his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made busy work wrapping the towel around his tail, hoping this would help not dry him out. She had no idea how his biology worked, but she knew that humans needed air and fish needed water, so this was the best she could do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tucked the blanket around the entirety of the end of his tail and spread it out as far up to his hips as she could go. Which was not as far as she thought it was going to go. She pouted as it only came up to about three quarters of the way. If he was human, he would have been extremely tall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tucked the soaked cloth beneath his “thighs” and spread her hands out over the top, when something caught her eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was, what appeared, to be a hole in the middle of his upper tail. It was hidden underneath the gold and green scales but it was definitely reddish pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worried for the merman, she wasted no time accessing the wound by diving her hands straight under the scales to touch it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was definitely wet. And slimy. And there was something moving in there. Maybe it was a parasite. She wondered if she could remove it without hurting the merman. The hole felt big enough that both her small hands could fit, so she brought her other hand up, slipping it under the scales and into the hole, giving enough space for her fingers to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shivered as her hands were getting slimier by the second. She felt it wrap a little around her hand and she felt it pulse and grow. She saw a small pink head peek from under the scales and she brought one hand out to give it room to get out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The parasite came wriggling and pulsing, growing larger as it came out of the hole. It seemed friendly, no teeth, no biting. Maybe she could coax it out of the wound slowly and nicely with a gentle touch. More of the thing appeared as she continued to rub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared, perplexed, as it did not want to come out at all. She tugged a little harder when the merman moaned...but it was not a moan of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes went wide as she realized what it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The merman moaned again and the “parasite” twitched. He moved his hands up to his face to rub his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked wide-eyed, open mouthed at the thing she was still holding: a very slimy, almost tentacle-like, with a small rounded head and thicker base, oozing sticky, white stuff...was the merman’s penis. And it was becoming harder in her hand, almost fully coming out of the hole beneath his scales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squealed and let go of the appendage, as if it burned her, and threw herself backwards, landing in the sand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man moaned some more, this moan more in pain. “Oww. What happened? Where am I?” He paused, “Why am I hard?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes opened fully to show bright, green eyes. As green as the scales in his tale. Marinette could not look away. He was so mesmerizing, his eyes glowing lightly, just like his skin and scales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes finally came to Marinette, who was sitting in the sand; naked, legs spread in front of her, her arms holding her up from the behind, and her mouth agape as she stared at the merman in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I...ummm...s-sorry!” she stuttered out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man finally noticed her and grinned, “Well hello there, pretty girl.” He looked her up and down and licked his lips, “Do you come here often?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face bloomed into a blush as she squeaked, “This is my secret cave. I don’t know how you got here but I didn’t mean to molest you! I’m so sorry! I’m not like that! Honest!” She flailed her arms in front of her, causing herself to lose her balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fell backwards, closing her eyes as she braced for impact with the sand. When it did not come, she realized there were hands gripping her wrists, keeping her upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The merman had sat up and leaned over, saving her from the fall. He pulled her back over to him, the two staring at each other in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” he responded, pulling her closer to his body. He stared into her eyes before glancing down, taking in her appearance. “Pardon me for saying, but I may not know much about humans, but I do not believe that your standards of decency are being met. Making it look like touching my penis was, in fact, intentional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was confused for a second, until she looked down. She had forgotten that she removed her wet dress. She was not used to having visitors in her cave. She squeaked and tried to hide herself from him, but he would not release her wrists and his strength was far greater than her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do not hide yourself,” he said softly. “I was only teasing. Where I come from, the women do not cover themselves in shame. Each body is beautiful and should be worshiped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette felt her face flush at the praise the stranger was giving her. “Thank you,” she said softly. “I am still sorry about touching you...there. I thought it was hurting you” She gestured to his tail, where his wriggly penis still stuck out from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to touch it again?” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?!” She looked at him wide-eyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, that was extremely forward!” His own face flushed a little at his question. “It is just...In all my time in the sea, I have never seen a treasure as beautiful as you.” He moved his hands from her wrists, up to her upper arms, running his thumb in gentle circles over her skin causing goosebumps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not...going to...eat me? Are you?” she asked sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat you? Why would I eat you?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard tales of mermaids...who, well, they say that mermaids eat people.” She looked away as her voice trailed off, feeling embarrassed about being judgmental of the creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Can’t say I’ve ever eaten a human.” He looked thoughtful for a moment and a devious grin broke out onto his face, “But I wouldn’t mind giving it a try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stiffened and stared wide-eyed. “What?!” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled at her expression, “Forgive me again, while...aroused...I say the most ridiculous things. You’ll have to excuse me for a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled back over onto his butt, releasing Marinette’s arms, and raised his eyebrow at the wet blanket around his tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was this for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To keep you wet. I didn’t want you to dry out. I don’t know how...mermaids...work, but I know fish need water, so I thought it would help.” She looked down at the sand, making swirls with her finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed and grabbed his cock and began to stroke it gently. “Well that was very thoughtful of you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, considering you thought I might eat you.” He groaned in between some words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked up, thinking that the groans were of pain, only to be met with the sight of this merman masturbating in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing!?” she gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting myself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, off,” he grunted. “Is this not how humans rid themselves of an erection?” He continued to stroke as if she was not staring at his hand as it moved up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, um, I suppose so?” she answered, closing her legs and subtly rubbing her thighs together. “I suppose most men do it, the um, the other way.” She licked her lips, thinking about how magical it would be to ride the mercock when she shook her head. Something was clearly wrong with her brain, she had never even had sex with a human before, although Luka had told her a lot of ins and outs of sex, since her mother would not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned again, sending another shiver up her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to tell me all about it when I’m finished. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gah</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” His hips jerked into his hands as he continued to rub. He snuck his hand down into the hole the appendage came out of and pulled more of the sticky stuff Marinette had encountered before and rubbed it over his length, giving himself more lube. “This always sucks so bad. Always, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right there, and yet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, never close enough!” He closed his eyes, threw his head back, and moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette could not take the pulsing between her legs much longer, she needed him inside of her. She did not care if this was real life or fantasy, she was going to fuck this merman. This beautiful creature of the sea. The thing that she loved more than anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up and removed the last of her clothing, revealing her wet pussy. No longer wet from jumping into the ocean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The merman looked at her when he heard the sand rustling, curious to what she was doing. He raised his eyebrow, still stroking his cock, though not as vigorously, wondering what she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette came to stand next to him, swung one leg over his tail at his hips, straddling over him as she looked into his eyes. “I can just show you, if you’d like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The merman had no idea what she was about to do. He knew that merfolk had a different method of sex than humans, but surly this human was not about to engage in cross species coitus. Even in the merworld that was strictly forbidden. But so was being seen by a human, and yet here he was. Cock in his hand, with a beautiful human spreading herself over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” he answered, moving his hand away from his shaft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette dropped to her knees, one at a time, her pussy hovering over the head of his cock. She leaned forward, placing her hands on the ground on both sides of his chest. She leaned into his face, her nipples grazing his chest, “Do you know what I am going to do next?” she whispered, her lips almost touching his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gulped, “I think so. Do you need help?” His eyes stared into hers, glancing down to her lips and back up. He licked his lips, her eyes darting to the action as he ran his fingers up her thigh, along her sides, over her shoulders, and finally to her face where he brought hers down the rest of the way to crash his lips against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned into the kiss, his hands finding their way into her hair, undoing the bun and allowing her long hair to flow onto her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He broke the kiss, stroking the strands of her hair, “As beautiful as the deep sea,” he whispered onto her lips. She blushed at his compliment. “As rosy as the coral which surrounds the reef that is my home.,” he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop. You’re embarrassing me,” she mumbled, looking away. But his hand was still on her face and he brought her back to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyes as blue as flowers I see growing on hillsides when I forbiddenly visit the human world. Please, dear maiden, what is the name of the heavenly creature which graces my eyes with her ethereal beauty?” He pulled her head back down and captured her lips again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away, looking into his eyes, “Marinette. My name is Marinette.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned, “Beautiful,” before he pulled her back in again, his tongue swiping against her lower lip, begging for entrance to explore her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned into his mouth, letting his tongue run along her own. She felt her body become hotter, even in the chill of the cave. Her hips lowered slowly toward his, as she felt the tip of his cock brush her folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly pulled away from his lips, the both of them panting, and looked back at her hips. “I’m going to help you now.” She sat up, on her knees, still hovering over him, and reached down to touch him. “It’s so warm!” she exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached down to clutch the blankets at his side and moaned, “Gah! That feels entirely different than when I touch it!” He arched his hips, almost knocking Marinette off balance, as he tried to gain more feeling from her hand. “Please don’t stop, Marinette!” He groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him, her name sounded beautiful coming from him. She brought the head to her folds and pressed the thin tip in between her lips. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, the small sensation of him just barely inside her was enough to drive her crazy. She pushed down farther, taking him in more and more, somehow experiencing no pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This feels amazing!” he moaned. “Please move, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette huffed out a shaky breath as she somehow managed to take him completely in the first go. “I don’t know how I am able to do this, but this </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel amazing.” She placed her hands on his chest and sat still for a few seconds, taking in the feel of him inside of her. “It has a mind of its own. I can, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel it wriggling inside me! How is that possible!?” she moaned out the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please move, my princess, please!” he begged her. He reached for her hips, but her hands on his stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am helping </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And I’m not a princess,” she said sternly, shocking him. They stared into each other's eyes for the millionth time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien,” he stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?” she asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name...is Adrien. In case you wanted to know what name to call out.” He gave her a cheeky smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien.” She nodded her head, “I love it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved her hips, slowly at first, but began to pick up speed as the heat in her body increased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the craziest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thing I’ve ever done!” Marinette moaned, getting lost in the sensations. She hung her head as she continued to move her hips, her balance assisted by Adrien’s hands on her waist. She could feel the warmth of his hands on her skin, yet coolness from the webs between his fingers, sending shivers of pleasure through her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slick feeling between her legs became warmer and warmer the more that Adrien’s cock secreted the fluid she had found herself wrist deep in before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m almost there, Marinette!” Adrien groaned out. “So close. So close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too! Adrien, cum inside of me! I’m going to live fully in this fantasy! Cum inside of me!” she screamed as her orgasm washed over her like multiple swells of waves against the shore just outside the cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien grunted and kept her hips thrusting, though she had given up in order to ride the high of her orgasm, as he too came crashing down, emptying his mer-seed into her womb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette fell forward onto his chest, claiming his lips in hers as he rolled them both over onto the blanket pile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing,” she whispered as she drifted off to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien looked down at the beautiful woman and smiled. He knew he would have to leave, but perhaps he’d be able to catch her again, here in this secret cave. He grabbed a dry blanket and wrapped her body in it, not wanting her to be too cold. He turned over and saw the lamp and inspected it before he was able to turn it off, plunging the cave into darkness. It took a few seconds for the green glow to begin. The fungi around the cave lighting it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down to his tail and removed the blanket from it. His scales were glowing green as it trailed up the front of his body, splitting into two trails up his torso, leaving a beautiful pattern over his chest, along his arms, and on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the water, lapping gently against the shore, and back to Marinette. “I’ll be back for you. I promise.” He leaned down to kiss her before he maneuvered his body off of the blankets. He crawled down to the water, glanced back one more time, and hopped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breached the water and stared back at Marinette, “I’ll come back. Don’t worry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dipped below the water and swam out of the cave, determined to be with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The end.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where he gets held up trying to find something to change him into a human. Marinette is “rescued” by her parents and the authorities, forbidden from ever running off again. She is married to Luka and then she discovers she’s pregnant with twins. Luka, knowing what his best friend and wife had done, claimed the babies as his own and no one knew a thing. Until the babies came out very blonde. Luka still defended his wife, knowing there were no blonde men that lived in their town. Until one day, a few years(this used to say months but more drama) after the birth, a mysterious blonde haired, green eyed stranger came to town, searching for the love of his life. Luka sees him and says “I know where you can find them.” Confused by “them,” Adrien follows Luka and finds Marinette with two beautiful twins. Luka helps them run away together and they lived happily ever after.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>